Super-resolution enhances the resolution of an image. Super-resolution images can be generated from one or more than one low resolution image(s). As is known in the art, a super-resolution image is an image that has a higher resolution (more pixels) and more image detail than the low resolution image(s) used to construct the super-resolution image. A prior art super-resolution approach known in the art iteratively constructs a super-resolution image from a sequence of shifted low resolution images, using the shift positions and blur of each of the low resolution images. The integrity of the shift and blur information is important for the successful construction of a super-resolution image. In many publications in the open literature, these parameters are computed from synthetic data instead of real image data.